Taylor Swift (álbum)
, Nathan Chapman, Robert Ellis Orrall |siguiente = Fearless |sencillo 1 = Tim McGraw |sencillo 1 link = Tim McGraw (canción) |sencillo 1 lanzamiento = 19 de junio de 2006 |sencillo 2 = Teardrops On My Guitar |sencillo 2 lanzamiento = 19 de febrero de 2007 |sencillo 3 = Our Song |sencillo 3 lanzamiento = 9 de septiembre de 2007 |sencillo 4 = Picture To Burn |sencillo 4 lanzamiento = 3 de febrero de 2008 |sencillo 5 = Should've Said No |sencillo 5 lanzamiento = 18 de mayo de 2008 }} Taylor Swift es el álbum de estudio homónimo debut de Taylor Swift, lanzado el 24 de octubre de 2006 por Big Machine Records. Swift tenía 16 años en el momento del lanzamiento del álbum y escribió sus canciones durante su primer año de secundaria. Swift tiene créditos de escritura en todas las canciones del álbum, incluidas las co-escritas con Liz Rose. Swift experimentó con varios productores, y finalmente eligió a Nathan Chapman, que había producido su álbum de demo. Musicalmente, el álbum tiene un estilo de música country, y líricamente habla de relaciones románticas, un par de las cuales Swift escribió desde la observación de las relaciones antes de estar en una. Las letras también tocan las luchas personales de Swift en la escuela secundaria. Se lanzaron cinco sencillos del álbum, todos los cuales han sido certificados platino por la RIAA. "Tim McGraw" fué lanzado como el primer sencillo y alcanzó el top ten en las canciones de Hot Country de Billboard. "Teardrops On My Guitar" fue lanzado como el segundo sencillo y fue la mejor canción del álbum en el Billboard Hot 100. "Our Song" fue lanzado como el tercer sencillo del álbum y fue el primer número uno de Swift en el Hot Country Songs de Billboard. La convirtió en la persona más joven en escribir y tocar una canción número uno en la lista de canciones de Hot Country. "Picture To Burn" y "Should've Said No" fueron lanzados como el cuarto y quinto sencillos del álbum, respectivamente, y ambos tuvieron éxito en las listas country en los Estados Unidos. Swift promovió el álbum al presentarse en una gira como el acto de apertura de artistas como Rascal Flatts, George Strait, Brad Paisley, Tim McGraw y Faith Hill. Taylor Swift recibió críticas generalmente positivas de los críticos de música, quienes elogiaron el talento de Swift a tan temprana edad. El álbum tuvo éxito comercial y lanzó la carrera de Swift en la música country. En los Estados Unidos, encabezó el Top Country Albums Chart por 24 semanas no consecutivas, y fue certificado siete veces platino por la Asociación de la Industria de la Grabación de América (RIAA) por ventas de más de 7 millones de copias. Taylor Swift ha registrado 275 semanas en el Billboard 200 desde principios de 2013. El álbum también tuvo éxito fuera del país natal de Swift, especialmente en Canadá, Australia y el Reino Unido. Antecedentes Swift es de Reading, Pensilvania, y desarrolló un temprano interés por la música country y la composición de canciones. Cuando ella tenía once años, ella y su familia hicieron su primera visita a Nashville, Tennessee, en busca de un contrato discográfico, aunque no surgió nada. Swift fue juzgada y negada por los sellos discográficos por ser demasiado joven. En lo que respecta a las etiquetas que la rechazaron, ella dijo, Grabación Mientras grababa su álbum de demo, Swift trabajó con el productor demo, Nathan Chapman, a quien conoció en un pequeño cobertizo detrás de una editorial en la que estaba. Swift dijo: "Siempre iba allí y le tocaba algunas canciones nuevas, y la próxima semana tendría una pista increíble, en la que tocaba todos los instrumentos, y sonaba como un disco. Hicimos esto por un período de un año a dos años antes de que obtuviera mi contrato de grabación". Para grabar Taylor Swift, tuvo que elegir con qué productor de álbum trabajaría: "Entonces, de repente, fue 'OK, vamos a utilizar este productor' o 'Vamos a usar ese productor'." Después de experimentar con diferentes productores, originarios de Nashville, Swift eligió Chapman debido al sonido único que puso en las canciones. Big Machine Records se mostró escéptico sobre la contratación de Chapman porque nunca había hecho un álbum de estudio antes de Taylor Swift, solo demos. Swift describió las canciones que produjo como "el golpe químico correcto" y, por lo tanto, Big Machine Records aceptó que Chapman produjera algunas de las canciones del álbum. Al final, Chapman produjo todas las pistas en Taylor Swift, excepto una. La grabación se realizó durante un período de cuatro meses antes de que terminara 2005. Empaquetamiento y lanzamiento Taylor Swift fue lanzado el 24 de octubre de 2006 con once canciones. Swift estuvo muy involucrada en el empaquetado del álbum, diseñando gráficos de doodle ella misma. Ella también puso en mayúscula las letras específicas de las letras de cada canción para deletrear mensajes ocultos, una proeza que también ejecutaría para sus álbumes posteriores. El 6 de noviembre de 2007, el álbum fue lanzado bajo el título Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition por un tiempo limitado. La edición deluxe contenía tres nuevas canciones: "I'm Only Me When I'm With You", "Invisible" y "A Perfectly Good Heart", las ediciones de radio de "Teardrops On My Guitar", y "Our Song", y la primera conversación telefónica de Swift con Tim McGraw. El lanzamiento también incluía nuevas ilustraciones y un DVD adicional con todos los videos musicales de Swift en ese momento ("Tim McGraw", "Teardrops on My Guita" y "Our Song"), imágenes detrás de cámaras de "Teardrops On My Guitar" y "Our Song", y una presentación de "Picture To Burn", entre otros materiales. La compañía minorista estadounidense Target lanzó una versión exclusiva de Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition, con actuaciones de Swift durante el Soul2Soul II Tour de McGraw y Hill. Una tercera y última edición apareció el 18 de marzo de 2008 con las ilustraciones originales del álbum, incluidas las tres nuevas canciones de la Edición Deluxe de Taylor Swift, así como la edición de radio de "Picture to Burn", y un remix pop adicional de "Teardrops on My Guitar". Esta versión del álbum también se lanzó en vinilo en 2016. El 27 de enero de 2009 se lanzó una versión de karaoke de Taylor Swift, que contiene las primeras catorce pistas del álbum en CD+G y DVD. Promoción La primera emisión de Swift de "Tim McGraw" fue el 24 de octubre de 2006 en Good Morning America. Otras canciones de Taylor Swift se han presentado en programas de televisión, programas de premios y festivales como The Megan Mullally Show, New Faces Show, America's Got Talent, Total Request Live, los Premios CMT de Música 2008 y la Academia de Música Country. Swift pasó gran parte de 2006 promoviendo "Tim McGraw" y Taylor Swift en una gira de radio. En lo que respecta a la extensa gira de radio, Swift comentó: "Las giras de radio para la mayoría de los artistas duraron seis semanas. La mía duró seis meses. Eso es porque lo quería. Quería conocer a cada una de las personas que me estaban ayudando". Swift también promovió el álbum actuando como telonera para varias giras de conciertos de artistas country. Abrió para Rascal Flatts en varias fechas, del 19 de octubre al 3 de noviembre de 2006, incluidas en el tour Me and My Gang Tour (2006–07), con un total de cinco canciones del álbum. También actuó como telonera en veinte fechas para la gira de 2007 por George Strait en Estados Unidos y en fechas seleccionadas para la gira Bonfires & Amplifiers de Brad Paisley (2007–08); Swift sirvió como telonera durante todas las etapas de 2007 de la gira. A mediados de 2007, Swift participó como acto de apertura en varias fechas para la gira conjunta de Tim McGraw y Faith Hill, Soul2Soul II Tour (2006–07). Swift abrió nuevamente para Flatts para su Still Feels Good Tour en 2008. Además, Swift interpretó seis canciones de Taylor Swift en su primera gira principal, el Fearless Tour (2009–10). Sencillos "Tim McGraw" fue lanzado como el primer sencillo de Taylor Swift el 19 de junio de 2006. La canción fue muy apreciada por la entrega de Swift. "Tim McGraw" disfrutó de éxito comercial, llegando al número cuarenta en el Billboard Hot 100 y al número seis en el Billboard s Hot Country Songs; fue certificado platino por la Asociación de la Industria de Grabación de América (RIAA) por el envío de 2,000,000 copias. "Teardrops On My Guitar" fue lanzado como el segundo sencillo de Taylor Swift. "Teardrops on My Guitar" recibió un éxito crítico por su memorable coro y potencial, así como su éxito comercial al convertirse en el sencillo de Taylor Swift en el Billboard Hot 100, alcanzando el número trece. Se convirtió en el primer gran éxito de Swift, alcanzando el número once en la lista de Pop 100 ahora desaparecida. La canción fue certificada doble platino por la RIAA por el envío de 3,000,000 copias. "Teardrops on My Guitar" alcanzó su punto máximo en el número cuarenta y cinco en Canadá y en el número cincuenta y uno en el Reino Unido. "Our Song" fue lanzado como el tercer sencillo del álbum. La canción fue favorecida por la crítica, siendo descrita como "gema". "Our Song" alcanzó su punto máximo en el número dieciséis en el Billboard Hot 100 y fue certificado cuádruple platino por la RIAA; también se convirtió en el primer número de Swift en Hot Country Songs. La canción llegó al número treinta en el Canadian Hot 100, convirtiéndose en el mejor sencillo de Taylor Swift en Canadá. "Picture To Burn" fue lanzado como el cuarto sencillo de Taylor Swift. "Picture to Burn" fue apreciado por los críticos contemporáneos por letras que reflejan el feminismo. Se convirtió en el cuarto top 10 consecutivo de Swift en las listas de canciones de Hot Country de los Estados Unidos y fue certificado como doble platino por la RIAA. "Should've Said No" fue lanzado como el quinto y último sencillo del álbum. En los Estados Unidos, "Should've Said No" se convirtió en el segundo número uno de Swift en Hot Country Songs y fue certificado como doble platino por la RIAA. La canción alcanzó su posición máxima internacional en la lista de singles de Nueva Zelanda, en el número dieciocho. Tim McGraw - portada oficial.jpg|link=Tim McGraw (canción)|"Tim McGraw" Lanzamiento: 19 de junio de 2006 Teardrops on My Guitar - portada oficial.jpg|link=Teardrops On My Guitar|"Teardrops On My Guitar" Lanzamiento: 19 de febrero de 2007 Our Song - portada oficial.jpg|link=Our Song|"Our Song" Lanzamiento: 9 de septiembre de 2007 Picture To Burn - portada oficial.jpg|link=Picture To Burn|"Picture To Burn" Lanzamiento: 3 de febrero de 2008 Taylor Swift Album Portada.jpg|link=Should've Said No|"Should've Said No" Lanzamiento: 18 de mayo de 2008 Recepción de la crítica |rev2 = Country Weekly |rev2Score = }} Taylor Swift recibió críticas positivas de críticos contemporáneos.A Brief History of Musical Wunderkinds Jeff Tamarkin, de AllMusic, describió a Swift como "una voz fresca y juvenil, llena de esperanza e ingenuidad, pero también es segura y madura". Dijo que su "talento para ser reconocida" fue representado a través de las canciones "Tim McGraw", "The Outside" y "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)". Tamarkin criticó al productor Nathan Chapman por aplicar "una glosa que no todas canciones realmente requieren y en algunos casos sería mejor deshacerse de ella". Rick Bell, de Country Standard Time, dio una crítica positiva al decir que Swift tenía una "composición inteligente de canciones" y que "sus canciones profundamente personales y auto-escritas, particularmente 'The Outside' y 'Our Song'" eran "conmovedoras". Comparó su sonido con Cyndi Thomson y Hilary Duff. Chris Neal, de Country Weekly, dijo que Swift "demostró honestidad, inteligencia e idealismo con el que los oyentes de cualquier edad podrán conectarse" y agregó que "el material más reflexivo sugiere un talento preparado para durar hasta la secundaria." Ken Rosenbaum de The Toledo Blade escribió Swift "hábilmente maneja las letras y los temas en esa área sombría entre la adolescencia y la feminidad". Elogios Rendimiento comercial En la semana que terminó el 11 de noviembre de 2006, Taylor Swift debutó en el número diecinueve en el Billboard 200 debido a las ventas de 40,000 copias. Alcanzó su semana de ventas más alta en la semana que terminó el 5 de enero de 2008 con 187,000 copias vendidas. Después de sesenta y tres semanas en el Billboard 200, en la semana que terminó el 19 de enero de 2008, el álbum alcanzó su punto máximo en el número cinco debido a las ventas de 47,000 copias. Taylor Swift marcó la estadía más larga en el Billboard 200 por cualquier álbum lanzado en la década. A partir del 3 de junio de 2011, el álbum ha permanecido en el ranking durante 275 semanas. El álbum superó la lista de los mejores álbumes de Billboard por veinticuatro semanas no consecutivas. En la semana que terminó el 2 de agosto de 2008, el EP Beautiful Eyes de Swift reemplazó a Taylor Swift como el álbum número uno de la lista. Con Taylor Swift en el número dos, Swift se convirtió en el primer artista en ocupar los dos primeros puestos en Top Country Albums desde que LeAnn Rimes trazó en 1997 con Blue (1996) y Unchained Melody: The Early Years (1997). En diciembre de 2017, el álbum fue certificado siete veces platino por la Asociación de la Industria de Grabación de América para el envío y ventas de 7,000,000 copias. A partir de julio de 2015, el álbum ha vendido 5.52 millones de copias puras en los Estados Unidos. Seis años después de su lanzamiento, Taylor Swift debutó en el número treinta y ocho en la lista de álbumes de Nueva Zelanda. Taylor Swift alcanzó el número catorce en el Canadian Albums Chart y el número uno en el Canadian Country Albums Chart. Taylor Swift fue certificada como platino por la Asociación Canadiense de la Industria de la Grabación (CRIA) para el envío de 80,000 copias. En Australia, Taylor Swift alcanzó su punto máximo en el número treinta y tres en la tabla principal y en el número tres en la tabla de géneros de países. En la semana que terminó el 5 de septiembre de 2009, ingresó en el UK Albums Chart en el número 88; la semana siguiente, alcanzó su punto máximo en el número 81. El álbum ha sido certificado con Oro por la Industria Fonográfica Británica (BPI) para ventas de más de 100,000 copias. Lista de canciones Referencias Categoría:Álbumes